Harley's hiney burn
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Catwoman has set her sights on Joker's loot and went after it, only to find that her main target was protected and out of reach by heavy security. Harley Quinn came to stop Catwoman and, seizing the opportunity, the cat turned the tables and decided to PRERSUADE Harley to help her around the security obstacles with a bit of corporal punishment.


Catwoman stealthily snuck into Joker's into Joker's hideout and observed the area. She was in the exact area she meant to be: Joker's own littler treasury. She found a lot she wanted to (and would) take, but she found one item she found irresistible and absolutely have to have: A golden Egyptian cat statue with a ruby in the chest (All quick-bios on Catwoman say she's attracted to and targets cat-themed merchandise). The only problem was, it was behind a large amount of high-frequency lasers, which would either slice her to pieces or alert all of Joker's insane, gun-slinging, trigger happy henchmen. Neither of which she wanted to deal with.

"There has to be someone around here that know how to get to this." Catwoman thought out loud, suddenly she heard the door open.

"Yeah, there's someone who knows where the door is, too!" Harley's unmistakeable voice rang out.

Catwoman quickly turned to see Harley rushing at her with her hammer. She quickly jumped over it and launched herself away using Harley's back. "Oh, goodie. Joker's rag doll." She said.

"Hey!" The harlequin snapped.

"No really, it's good to see you. I was just looking for someone who could turn these lasers off for me. And now you're here. Joker's second in command. And you know everything he does, probably more." Catwoman said (Oh, quick side note: They're in their Arkham City outfits).

"Yeah, right! Like I'd tell you how to turn these lasers off! Time for the kitty to get scratched!" She said rushing in again.

"I thought Joker's supposed to give the punch line." Catwoman said, waiting for the crazy woman.

The fight was over rather quickly, Catwoman easily defeating Harley, knocking her to the ground, defenseless and exhausted. "Now then, how about telling me how to turn off those lasers, huh?" Catwoman asked somewhat teasingly, leaning down to look at Harley, bent halfway over with her hands on her knees.

"I ain't tellin' you squat!" Harley snapped, spitting in Catwoman's face.

THAT was definitely enough to piss her off. She staggered back and wiped off her face, then glared at Harley, but then calmed down, smirking at the clown. "You know Harley, you really need to work on that attitude of yours. It's gonna get you hurt. I think we can adjust it a little." She said, as she spoke walking around Harley, towards her legs, sat down behind them and pulled them to drag the harlequin over her lap.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" She demanded, trying to squirm away, but was still too tired to do so.

"Giving you something you've been needing for a while now: A spanking." Catwoman said in her usual sassy, teasing tone. Then she started violently smacking the clown girl's ass.

"Yow! What the hell, fleabag! Get off me!" Harley shouted, squirming and trying to scratch, but that was about as useless as trying to shoot a fly with a BB gun. It doesn't work.

"Now, now, Harley. Keep this up and I might start scratching." Selina smirked, proceeding to yank down Harley's pants and panties, revealing that her ass was close to as red as her outfit. "Well, that's a nice shade of red. Let's see if we can make it darker." She said, spanking harder.

"Ow! Quit it, Cat! When Mr. J comes down here and gets his hands on you, oh boy, will you be in trouble! Oh, boy, he'll skin ya!" Harley shouted, but was beginning to struggle holding back tears.

"I'm sure he will. I'll just have to wrap this up faster in that case." Catwoman said, pulling out a couple of bolas to wrap Harley's hands and feet, then stood up and back up a ways and pulled out her whip (I don't think she could use the whip with Harley that close to her). After a few whips, Harley instantly broke out crying.

"Ow! Knock it off! Stop it!" She sobbed.

Catwoman smirked, knowing she was close to getting what she wanted. She then walked up to Harley and put her hand on Harley's warm, red butt. "Have I given you a good enough message to give me what I want, Quinn? Or do I have to use this cute little ass of yours as a scratching post?" She asked, extending her claws and, gently, not enough to even break skin, raked her claws down Harley's backside.

"No, no! That's not necessary!" Harley giggled nervously.

"Then what's the code?" She asked.

"Joker." Harley sobbed.

Catwoman deadpanned and rolled her eyes at this. "I should've guessed. Thanks, Harley. You may wanna put some ice on that." Catwoman said, untying her and giving her a few teasing swats. She then proceeded to take the loot she planned on stealing and gave the Harlequin one last smirk before disappearing out the window.


End file.
